


For the Users?

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi, commission piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece I did for commission. </p><p>Crom gets a shock when he realizes the Programs forced to participate in the games might not have it /all/ bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Users?

And just like that it was over. No bells and whistles, no special announcements, no fanfare--as if they weren't training to save their circuits one day. Crom heard a whoop of sorts from his companion, followed by the grumbling of the guard as they entered the small room to retrieve the programs.

It was certainly... different. Something in the atmosphere that Crom couldn't put his finger on. His function cycle had been pretty much the same thing run on repeat for days now, but something about this was different. There was a looming threat on the horizon but Crom couldn't say he wasn't eager to see where it lead. Could you be threatened with something positive, he wondered? 

He grinned slightly--a lop-sided and rarely used expression--as he was escorted into the hallway. He was immediately accosted by Ram, who leapt into the air and tossed his arm over Crom's shoulder. Crom felt Ram squeeze and laugh, slapping a friendly hand high against Crom's chest.

"Nice work in there, Crom. You almost seem like you know what you're doing!" Ram teased, skipping along as if the guards weren't inches behind them.

"Coming from you that's something, Ram." Crom snorted, playfully shoving at the younger program. He watched as Ram laughed again, sharing the same whoop he had earlier. Crom shook his head, grinning like Ram's attitude was contagious. 

"What's gotten into you, program? Is it your defrag day or something?" Crom snickered, watching the twinkle in Ram's eyes.

"Oh man, close enough. You'll see. Oh Users, you'll see!" Ram turned to look at the guards, walking backwards. "Ain't that right, boys? Special day today, right? Shame you gotta sit it out. Makes you wish you were back here with us, eh?"

"Keep walking, program." Growled one of the guards, eyeing Ram like he wanted to rip him apart code-by-code. Ram turned back around with a renewed spring in his step.

Crom laughed again, a soft sound, unable to take his eyes off Ram as he practically danced down the hallway. He wanted to press, wanted to get more information out of Ram about what they were in for, but the guards were always eavesdropping and he liked that Ram's happiness was making them agitated. He swallowed apprehension as the guards ushered them--none too gently--into a room he'd never been in before. It didn't seem to dampen Ram's spirits, however, so Crom kept himself thinking positive.

There were three programs seated inside, one male and two female. They were chatting quickly, quietly with each other. Clearly the two females were in the know--like Ram--but the male program looked lost and confused. He was nodding and his eyebrows were knitted together as he tried to understand what the females were telling him, but it looked to be a lost cause.

"Ram! You son of a glitch!" Shouted one of the females, rising to her feet. She crossed the room as Ram sauntered in and spared him a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"I should have known I'd see you today."

"That just makes this your special day, don't it?" Ram purred, winking. The female program laughed.

"Who's your friend?" 

"Ah, this is Crom. He's a first-timer." Ram waved Crom over, and again threw an arm over his shoulder. Crom nodded softly to the females as they stood to join them.

"Wow, two first-timers. This is going to be one hell of a ride." Joked the shorter of the females, sharing a look with her companion whcih clearly stated they were on the inside of a joke Crom was without. Again he gave a short, nervous and breathy laugh.

Ram pulled his arm off Crom's shoulders and stepped a little closer to the women. Crom smiled and backed away awkwardly. He wrung his hands together and looked around the room properly. It was bare and seemed like simply another cell to hold the programs. He really wasn't sure what was supposed to be happening. He continued to tell himself that Ram was exicted, that Ram wasn't worried, and that meant that it could only be good things... but he was still nervous. After all, what precedent of good things did he have to compare to?

He watched as the other male program--the other first-timer--stood and moved to the walls. The curious program reached up and touched the wall. His fingers left a soft glimmer of temporarily halted code in their wake. It was almost pretty and Crom could feel the discharge of electricity from where he stood. It was a nice jolt of energy through the air that tingled down his spinal array softly. It was almost like the warm comfort of a hug from a friend, assuring him that he was fine.

He turned towards the wall himself, curious about what it would feel like to touch it. If someone else disrupting code had felt like that, maybe touching it with his hand would help clarify some things. He had barely turned to achieve this goal when the door opened. He--like everyone else--turned to watch as a program was shoved inside.

She took a few steps in and turned on her heel, pausing to flash a rude gesture at the guards before they sealed the door. She laughed. Turning to face the room she waved to Ram... and Crom's eyebrows raised. His circuits lit up. He knew that program! 

"Sal!" He called out, before he could stop himself. He lifted a hand to wave. Sal turned and grinned wide, waving back.

"Well if it isn't Crom!" She said cheerfully, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't think I've seen you here before... First time?"

"Uh, well, yes." Crom answered, rubbing the back of his neck. He rejoined the group of progams in the center of the room. Sal clearly knew Ram, and Ram grinned at her pleasantly. 

"Ram, do you know every program on this system?" Crom joked. 

"He does get around. He's like a virus." Sal offered, smirking. Ram held up his hands.

"Guilty, I suppose. But hey, there's something to be said for experience, right?"

"I don't know, sometimes it's nice to meet a quiet program, one who's name isn't known from the MCP and back." Sal winked in Crom's direction. Crom laughed.

"Something to be said? Like what? 'What a pity'?"

"A pity? Hardly! It's exciting to think you might be the first experience for a soft new program!" Sal laughed, doubling over. The other females joined her in giggles. Ram rolled his eyes and Crom felt his motherboard heat up. He didn't try much to conceal his gaze as he took in the outfit Sal had donned for the games. It was flattering beyond compare, and set her apart from the other female programs. He caught her gaze as he pulled his eyes up to her face. She smirked.

Crom could hear a note in Ram's chuckle that made his body tingle. The whole room suddenly took on a different air and Crom was starting to piece together what might be coming. A few more programs were sent into the room as he puzzled over their fates. Male and female programs generally weren't permitted to socialize without direct guard supervision. Crom had no doubts that the guards were posted directly outside, but for the time being the co-ed programs were alone with each other and unsupervized. There was an air of promise now, where there had been apprehension, and even the other first-timers were starting to loosen up. Flirting was being encouraged and every now and again someone would laugh and another program's circuits would light up like fire.

Crom kept himself close to Sal. Aside from Ram she was really the only other program he knew, and with the energy in the air it felt good. They continued a soft, meaningless chat about what they had been doing prior to the games. It was mostly a bunch of time-killing and giggling. He decided to try and see how many times he could get her to slap his arm or nudge him in the meantime. 

Suddenly a loud crackle of static stopped the conversation. It was echoed by cheers from a few of the programs, and a rise in apprehension in the first-timers. Crom laughed nervously as he watched Sal grin at him. She wagged her eyebrows and suddenly Crom felt a grip around his core. It was mildly uncomfortable as all the programs were hoisted from the ground. Crom wiggled and fought against the sensation. His feet belonged on the ground, where his circuits could feel the energy of the system. Up here, suspended, he felt vulnerable and weak and exposed. It was like treading water but making no headway.

Just as suddenly as they were hoisted aloft, they were thrown into the wall, back first. Crom had a fleeting second of fear, having witnessed such a thing as a reprimand. His body was stuck tight to the wall and there was no escape. He found he could turn his head but that was all the movement he was permitted. He took quick stock of who was to the left and right of him, Sal and Ram. Neither of them looked worried or frightened, quite the contrary. Ram had his eyes closed and his lips partially open and Sal had a look on her face not unlike a warrior sizing up a challenging foe. 

Once more Crom tried to let their ease relax him, but it was difficult. Around the room he was easily able to pick out the first-timers. They--like he--were worriedly scanning the other programs. However the more Crom looked around, the more he found his calm. Something was clearly about to happen, but it wasn't going to be bad. He saw a calm and relaxation in the experienced programs that he could not recall himself feeling in quite some time. They were the ones who knew what was coming and they were ready for it... eager for it. Crom closed his eyes.

The room hummed. The walls shimmered and the static flitted through his core like a welcome upgrade. He heard a loud rolling sound like a core gearing up for some heavy work. He heard a few programs laugh or cheer again and he found himself smiling. 

Then a switch was hit. A warm sensation spread through Crom's body the likes of which he'd never felt before. He gasped in a breath as his circuits lit up and relaxed, his body clearly understanding more than he did. The first assault came like a wave, gentle at first and only barely lapping at his sensor nodes, followed by a quick rush of pleasure and a soothing retraction. Now he understood. His body tingled as another wave rolled over him. 

The ghosting of touches over his most sensitive of nodes turned into a solid grip and tug and his toes curled, his circuits flared and his back arched. Just as his hips rolled into the touch it pulled away and left him keening. He heard a sigh from beside him and he turned his head.

Sal's eyes were closed and her head was tilted back. Her body was taunt and her breathing shallow. Crom watched her as the next wave poured over them. She struggled against the wall which held her, mewling through tightly closed lips, rolling her hips as Crom had done. Crom's body echoed her expression as the wave passed through them both and left them excited, hot and teased.

He turned his head in the opposite direction to find Ram's expression dour. Clearly there was not enough energy being released for such an energetic program as Ram. It was too soft, too teasing. The more outgoing program bit his lip as the wave came again and seemed to do everything in his power to draw it out--though he had no say in the matter at all. He growled through a tightly clenched jaw as the wave passed through him.

Crom tilted his own head back to the wall with a gasp as the next wave came, faster. The heat of pleasure was shorter but the waves were coming more quickly now. Crom could hear the sounds of excitement from the other programs all around him, even the other first-timers. Short gasps and whines and disappointed keens as the waves came and went with no significant stimulation. The waves then grew slower but harder, more direct.

Crom's now over-stimulated sensor nodes flared at each touch. The energy held over his most sensitive of nodes and curled and twisted and pulled and poured power in. His hips rolled and bucked; his head lolled from side to side. He groaned and tried desperately to increase the friction to move his body and join the sensation rather than simply accept it. Next to him he could hear Sal panting, and Ram had taken to light curses.

Then the wall turned itself up once more and Crom let out a shout. The waves increased in speed but not intensity. What had been a gentle arousal was now an unending assault of pleasure against screaming, straining nodes. The gasping of programs all around him made the room itself seem breathless and tense. The charge between programs only hightened the pleasure.

"Oh my User... Yes!" A female from across the room suddenly shouted.

"It's like... it's in my very coding." Purred another first-timer nearby, his voice hoarse and breathless.

Crom wanted to add his voice to the din but couldn't find the concentration. His body was wracked with waves of sensation. His circuits strained to keep alight and his core whirred within him. His back arched and he knew his end was upon him. He felt a coil of energy in his gut. It turned and twirled around inside him, seeking escape. He was fully charged and the energy was too much to contain. He needed an outlet, he need to give and expend all the excess energy. He could see it now, he could feel it, one bright burst to bring him back down to normal levels. One final push to light up his circuits and each and every sensor node he possessed. 

He tried to hold out, to enoy the sensation a bit longer, but his body was done. He let out a soft moan as completion found him, warming through his coding like a soft reset, giving everything a chance to relax and enjoy numbness with a tingle of pleasure underneath. His body vibrated and hummed as he found himself slowly slipping to the ground. Around him he could hear the cries and soft gasps of other programs finishing. The energy in the room was sharp and over-stimulating. Crom could feel his body jerking slightly at each static hiss against his circuits. He sighed heavily.

He opened his eyes after a moment and turned his head, now seated on the floor. He was greeted with the sight of an equally spent Sal, eyes glazed over and lips set in a soft smile. She turned her head lazily to look at him, and smiled as if exhausted in the best way possible. Crom managed a soft chuckle. He turned his head to the other side and grinned at Ram. For his part the other program was nearly unconscious and grinning ear-to-ear.

It didn't take long after that for the other programs to slowly climax and descend to the floor. They were given barely a moment to rest before the doors opened and the guards emerged. They began urging the programs to their feet with nudging kicks, pulling at their arms. Crom could barely will his feet to support him as he stood, using Ram to assist him as the other program did the same. They were still rather limp and uncoordinated.

Crom chuckled as the guards led them through the door.

"What're you laughin' at?" Ram asked sluggishly, grinning.

"Screw the Users." Crom hissed with a laugh. "I'm changing my whole strategy. I'm in the games for more of that."

Ram laughed a good, hearty laugh and slapped Crom on the shoulder.


End file.
